Hero's Apprentice
by chadtayor020
Summary: Sequel to Danny Phantom/Superman: Heroes Superman is ready to train Danny Phantom and make him an even greater hero. Can Danny measure up to his new teacher's expectations?
1. Chapter 1

**Hero's Apprentice**

**(Don't read this unless you've read 'Danny Phantom/Superman: Heroes' first)**

**Chapter 1**

**Superman**

**_Metropolis, Delaware_**

Clark Kent and his wife Lois were sitting at one of the finer restaurants of Metropolis, Il Oca D'oro. They had both earned this little break from reporting and saving the day. They just finished a fine Peppered Shrimp Alfredo with a good Pinot Gris and were discussing dessert and another, more important subject. "You're ready to do this? You're really ready to help train Danny Phantom?" Lois asked him. Clark nodded his head as he spied a good looking gelatin, "Yes, all the preparations have been made. While I'm gone teaching Danny, John and Kara will keep an eye on things here. I've set up the training courses, and I have a good idea on the lessons to teach him."

Lois nodded and looked at the gelatin he was considering, "But why do you have to teach him? Why not let Bruce or J'onn teach him?" They put their dessert menus away before Clark answered, "Control, Lois. Danny possesses a power whose destructive potential is comparable to a nuclear bomb. I know more about controlling my power than anyone else; I hope I can help teach him finer control of his own powers and how to use them for things other than beating up the ghosts that haunt his city. He has great potential, and I know that I can help him reach it."

"Uh-huh," Lois said as their waiter refilled their wine. "Does this mean he has to get a cape?" "Maybe," Clark joked and they raised their glasses, "To the next generation," Clark toasted.

**DP**

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

Danny and Sam were sitting on top of the Amity Park Water Tower, watching the city going on below them. It was one of the few places they could go without being harassed by Danny's fans, or so called 'news reporters' who were more like vultures. Danny snuck a glance at his girlfriend, today Sam had decided to let her hair down, it was a lot longer than he thought it was. "You're beautiful when you let your hair down," he told her. "You're just saying that so that I'll give you a kiss," Sam told him, then gave him a kiss like he wanted. Everything was going right today, no ghosts had shown up, Danny got a B on the History test today and an A- for an English project, Dash and his ilk hadn't bothered him in months, and Danny had managed to get Valerie on his side yesterday.

Danny lay back on the Tower and Sam said, "So, Mr. Hero, where are we going now?" Danny thought about it, "Uh, I don't know, any movies look good?" Sam checked her phone and looked up what movies were playing at the Movie Theater online. "Ooh, they got a documentary on Superman playing in 10 minutes," Sam said. Danny jumped up and went Ghost just as she finished and picked her up and flew straight for the Movie Theater. When they got there they spotted Tucker and Valerie walking out. "Hey guys," Tucker greeted them. "Hey Tuck, Val," Danny and Sam greeted in return, "What did you guys see?"

"We watched that new 'Action Jake' movie. Boy was that a mistake," Valerie told them. "It's true; it had the worst special effects I ever seen!" Tucker confirmed, "What are you guys gonna see?" "We're gonna see the Superman documentary," Danny told them as Sam went to get their tickets. "Oh, man, you gotta take us, you just gotta!" Tucker insisted. "Okay, fine," Sam said as she got two more tickets and the four teens went into the movie theater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

The next day Danny woke up and got ready as per usual, had some pancakes for breakfast that for once DIDN'T come to life and headed out for Tucker's house. Tucker got the latest 'Zombie Nightmare' game and they were going to tear through it. Halfway to Tucker's house Danny's Ghost Sense went off. Danny looked around and spotted a biker ghost carrying a screaming woman away. "I'm Going Ghost!" Danny yelled. White rings flew up and down his body turning his black hair white and blue eyes green and replacing his clothes with a black jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves and a white DP stmbol on his chest. Danny Phantom flew up, blasting the biker ghost with a ghost ray, making him let go of the woman. Danny quickly caught her and let her down, only for her to plant one mother of a kiss right on his mouth. And for added fun a nearby guy took a picture of it on his phone.

Danny pushed the woman off and flew after the biker ghost. Danny built up his ice energy and hit the ghost with and ice ray, freezing him solid and allowing him to suck him into his Fenton Thermos. _I. Am. Dead. Sam is gonna kill me when she sees that picture on the web._

Danny stayed in his Ghost Form and turned invisible as he flew the rest of the way to Tucker's house. He went in and Tucker was let in quietly by Mrs. Foley. Tucker was in his room chatting with…someone. "Yeah babe, you know it," Danny heard Tucker say. "Danny's here, see you later Hot Stuff." "Hey man," Danny said as he high-fived his best friend, "You setting up another date with Valerie?" Tucker looked shocked and said, "How did you know?!" "It's not that hard to see," Danny told him. "Dang. Looks like dating Sam took away your cluelessness," Tucker said as he set up 'Zombie Nightmare'. After three hours of zombie exploding awesomeness Danny got a call on his phone. It was Sam. "Oh no," Danny said out loud. He swallowed quickly and said, "IsweartoGodshecameontomeIdidn'tknowshewasgoingtok issmeithappenedbeforeIcoulddoanythingI'msosorryPLE ASEDON'TKILLME!" Danny stopped to catch a breath.

"I know Danny," Sam said. "I'm so-you know!?" Danny said. Danny thought he heard Sam giggling as she said, "I know you too well to think you'd get caught making out with another girl." Danny rubbed the back of his neck at that, "So…what did you call about?" Danny asked her. "I'm going away for the weekend," she told him, "I'll be back by Monday. Tell Tucker too." "Okay. I love you, Sam," "I love you Danny," she told him and hung up.

Danny sighed and told Tucker the news. "Man, I feel sorry for her. How's she gonna survive a weekend with her parents?" "It's not that bad," Danny told him, "Sam said her parents are getting a life finally and letting her do her thing. She said they're even considering letting me see her at her house." Tucker laughed at that, "They would blow a fuse if they knew you already visited her at night." "Tell me about it," Danny said then his stomach grumbled. "I'm heading home, see you later, Tuck," "Later Danny," with that Danny left Tucker's, went Ghost, and flew back to his house. Danny walked in and saw his parents having a conversation with Superman!

"Hello Danny, it's nice to see you again," Superman said. "It's nice to see you too, Superman," Danny managed to say. "Uh, what are you doing here?" Superman put the teacup he was holding down and said, "I've been thinking about how you've used your powers. You have used them well, and have mastered them to a surprising degree. But I believe that I can help you to control them even better." "You mean, like an apprentice?" Maddie said. "Yes, exactly Mrs. Fenton," Superman said. "I'm in!" Danny excitedly said, but then Superman gave a serious look, "I thought you would say that, but before you accept my offer, you need to know what it is we'll be doing."

Danny was surprised that his hero wasn't happy about his instant acceptance, so he sat down next to his Dad. Superman looked at the three of them and continued. "This apprenticeship won't be a bunch of field trips; I will be pushing you to the upper and lower limits of your power. Your training will involve obstacle courses testing your powers, sparring with me; possibly, in time, actually joining me on missions. This will not be easy, and there's another concern. People will most likely see us together and realize that you're my apprentice. My enemies will not hesitate to target you and your loved ones to get to me."

Danny swallowed a little as he remembered the Superman documentary he saw yesterday, some of his enemies included alien warlords, a gnome from the Fifth Dimension who twisted reality around like gum, and a literal evil god. Superman got up and put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "I'll be back in a week for your answer, but I want you to think about what I've said." With that, Superman went out the door and flew back to Metropolis.

Danny looked at his parents and they looked back at him. Jack stood up and awkwardly said, "I think I'll make a sandwich." "Yeah…me too," Danny followed him to the kitchen. While Jack and Danny were making their lunches Jack said, "Danny, I want you to know something. No matter what you decide, I want you to know that I'll always be proud of you." "Thanks Dad," Danny said as he started adding some mayonnaise to his sandwich. "I know that I haven't been the perfect Dad, but I obviously did _something _right to raise a hero like you," Jack said as they sat down to eat.

After lunch Danny called Tucker and told him what happened. "OH man! This is just awesome!" "Tucker," Danny said trying to get him back on topic. "Sorry dude, but come on! You're gonna get trained by Superman!" Tucker excitedly said. "But you guys could get put in danger," Danny told him. "Danny, we've been in danger ever since you got your powers. This won't be any different, and now Valerie's on our side. Between her, Jazz, me, Sam, and your parents, I'd say we got everything covered," Tucker reminded him. "Yeah, you're right," Danny admitted. "You go be a superhero, we got it covered here," Tucker told him. "Thanks, Tuck. See you later," Danny said. "See you later dude," Tucker said, and they hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Superman**

**_Metropolis, Delaware_**

The Man of Steel returned to see Steel and Supergirl had just captured a gang of meta-human criminals. "Hey, Superman," Steel greeted; then looked around, "so, the kid isn't coming?" "No, I decided to give him an extra week before he decides. This is a big decision for him, and I want to make sure that he's ready for it," Superman explained to him. "Dang, Natasha was hoping I could get his autograph for her," Steel said, putting his hammer over his shoulder, "Later." And he rocketed off. Supergirl then asked her cousin, "You sure you're ready for this? His powers are…different. It could get dangerous." "I'm certain, Kara. Danny is…flawed, but no more than any other human. He has a good heart, and in the end, that's all it really takes to make a hero, isn't it?"

"I guess you're right. We'll know in a week, won't we?" With that, Supergirl flew off, leaving Superman to go back to his life as ClarkKent.

**_First Week_**

**_Metropolis, Delaware_**

_This is it, _Clark thought as he got up. Today might be the day that his life and young Danny's would change forever. He quickly put on his world famous costume and wrote a note for Lois. Superman flew off at 800 mph, heading straight for AmityPark.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

He soon arrived at the town and slowed his flight to around 20 mph. He spotted the Fenton Residence and flew down in front of their door. A small crowd of people gathered when they spotted him, but they kept their distance. _Damn, I was hoping to make this as inconspicuous as possible. _He ignored them and knocked on the door.

Mr. Fenton answered with a big smile on his face. He happily ushered him in and asked if he wanted anything. "No thank you," Superman told him, "Is Danny home?" "He went with Jazz and Sam to the Park. You should still find them there," Jack told him. "Thank you," Superman said as he left. A few camera phones flashed as Superman left the Fenton Residence and headed for the Park. He soon spotted Danny and his girlfriend Sam, sister Jazz, along with his friend Tucker and a black girl he wasn't familiar with. He flew down to them, "Hello, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I'm not sure I've met you Miss…" "Valerie," the black girl said as she shook his hand. _She has a_ _pretty strong grip._

"So, this is it," Danny said. "I understand if you need more time to think it over," Superman told him. "No, I'm ready. I want to be your apprentice, I want you to teach me everything I need to know," Danny proudly stated. "Are you ready to go? Any arrangements you need to make before we go?" "No, I already told my parents and I just got done telling everyone, I'm ready to go," Danny said as white rings flew up and down his body, turning his black hair white, blue eyes green, and replacing his clothes with a black jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves. The two heroes flew up into the air and left AmityPark. "This will be a long trip; I'm going to have to hold you so we can get to The Fortress of Solitude in a timely fashion," Superman told Danny. Danny nodded and grabbed onto his back. As soon as he was secure Superman warned, "Hold on tight."

With that warning Superman increased his flight speed to 8000 mph, leaving an immense sonic boom in his wake.

**_Fortress of Solitude_**

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the Fortress. Danny fell on his butt as he let go of Superman and was helped back up. "That was **_FAST!_**" a jittery Danny excitedly said as he held onto Superman's hand. "Give it a minute, you did just go 8000 mph, dizziness is natural," Superman told him. After a few deep breaths Danny let go and looked at the Fortress.

**DP**

_I'm actually doing this! _Danny thought as he looked at the Fortress of Solitude, his hero's home away from home. It was a massive crystalline building; the door looked like it was at least 100 ft tall. And at its foot was a welcome mat? And was that a normal looking keyhole?! Superman noticed the look Danny gave him and lifted the welcome mat to show a small glowing key. "This key is very special, crafted from super dense dwarf star matter. Only someone with a high degree of super human strength can lift it," Superman explained as he put it into the keyhole and unlocked the door and pushed it open. "So, how heavy is that key anyway?" Danny asked as they entered the Fortress.

"It weighs half a million tons," Superman told him and put it on the ground, "see for yourself." Danny focused his ectoplasmic energy into pouring strength into his muscles as he bent down and tried to lift the key. It didn't even budge! Danny tried lifting with all the strength in his legs and back and arms all at once, and still nothing! _It's like trying to move a mountain! _Danny gave up and Superman put the key back under the welcome mat like it was a normal key. _Well, that answers that question, in terms of super strength, and flight speed, Superman leaves me in the dust. Tucker owes me ten bucks. _

They walked through a long hallway for about ten minutes before they reached a large open room. "Suffering Spooks!" Danny exclaimed as he saw the sights in the room. A giant frozen dinosaur, a robot as large as the dinosaur, a smaller robot that looked like it was made for intergalactic war, a statue of a man and a woman holding up a planet between them, and dozens of other various objects. Danny then noticed that a bunch of small floating robots were flying around the objects, it looked like they were cleaning up the place.

One golden robot with a shield like Superman's except with a 1 instead of an S on it floated to them and said, "Greetings, Kal-El. Who have you brought to the Fortress?" Superman told the robot, "Hello Number 1, this is Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom. He is my new apprentice, and as such will be granted access to the following rooms of the Fortress: the kitchen, the Training Room, the Cleansing Room, the Recreation Room and the Zoo." "Very good sir," Number 1 said then turned to Danny, "Please say the following phrase: Fij ojbbib Rao, Zu hujbo zexljjzunb." Danny blinked then repeated the phrase as a beam came from the robot's head and traveled along his body, "Fij ojbbib Rao, Zu hujbo zexljjzunb." "Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude, Danny Phantom," Number One announced.

"What the heck did I just say?" Danny asked; that had been the strangest thing he had ever said in his life. "That was Kryptonian, roughly translated, it's 'By great Rao, I say open'," Superman told him. "So, all the robots gotta listen to me now," Danny said, "Only as long as your orders for them aren't against my overriding orders," Superman told him as he led him further into the Fortress. They soon got to a regular looking-ish door and stopped there. "I almost forgot, there are going to be rules while I'm training you," Superman told Danny.

"1) There are some rooms in the Fortress that are off limits. There is a good reason for this, as some rooms contain various weapons and creatures that could do irreparable harm to you. 2) During your apprenticeship, you need to keep your grades up," _oh well, I guess THAT one was inevitable, _"and 3), if I hear that you are using these lessons for amoral purposes, I will stop teaching you," Superman concluded. "I got it, stay away from the wrong rooms, keep my grades up, stay a hero," Danny confidently said. "That's basically it," Superman said as they entered the room. Inside Danny saw some massive machines laid out like exercise equipment and a circular clearing about 24 ft across. "This is the Training Room where we will see what we can do to hone and push your abilities," Superman told him.

**Superman**

Superman smiled at how excited Danny was at entering the Fortress. It reminded him of when he first discovered his Kryptonian heritage, and when he first started using his powers to help people. It was nice to know that Danny still had that innocence in him despite the hardships he had already gone through. "Okay, what are we going to do first?" Danny asked him. "I think we should determine your limits first, flight speed, agility, reaction time, strength. Possibly the extent of your ghost ray and ice ray as well. When we know what you can do now, we can then see how far we can push those limits," he told his new apprentice. "Okay, I wanna see how strong I am first," Danny told him then looked around, "which one of these things does that?" Superman led him to a machine that stuck out of the wall and looked like a large mallet. "This machine pushes against you with pressure equivalent to whatever I set it to. It can push the equivalent of anywhere from 1 oz to 100 quintillion tons," he explained as Danny got under it.

Superman went to what to other people looked like a crystalline podium. "I'll set it to ten tons to start with, about the average weight of a bus, and we'll go up from there. When it gets too heavy, just tell me," Superman told Danny. "Alright, let's go," Danny said. Superman activated the machine and it went down to Danny's hands. Danny held it and didn't seem all that bothered by it. Superman steadily increased the pressure; Danny kept it up until it reached thirty tons. "Are you okay Danny?" Superman asked him. "Just give me a minute," Danny grunted, then started to glow as he poured his ectoplasmic energy into his muscles. "Okay, keep going," Danny said with effort.

Superman increased the pressure, watching as Danny pushed as hard as he could. But Danny finally had too much and said, "Okay, I'm done." Superman lowered the pressure and turned the machine off. He checked the results and told Danny, "Your top lifting strength is 74,500 lbs, or 37 tons and 500lbs. "Wow, that much?" Danny asked, "I knew I was stronger, but I didn't know I was THAT strong in my Ghost Form." "Now you know," the Man of Steel told him. "Let's see how fast I can fly," Danny suggested. Superman pressed a few buttons on the podium and the wall opened to show a large fan. "This fan will simulate wind resistance; it can go up to the speed of light." "Alright, set it to 112 mph, that's the fastest I was last recorded," Danny said as he floated up to the fan. Superman set the wind resistance to 112 mph and Danny flew through it. He then steadily raised the speed higher and higher, by the time it reached 130 mph Danny was once again using his ectoplasmic energy to keep up. Finally it got so fast that Danny screamed, "I can't go any faster! Turn it off!" Superman quickly shut down the fan and Danny floated down and turned human. Superman rushed to his apprentice's side, "Danny, are you alright?"

The younger hero nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute, I'm not used to pushing my powers so much in one day. Anyway, how fast was I going?" _This boy refuses to quit, good. _Superman rushed to the podium and told him, "Before I turned off the fan you were flying at 142 mph." Danny smiled at that, "Man, I'm more powerful than I thought." The younger hero's stomach then grumbled, "Well, looks like its time for lunch," Superman stated as he helped him up. "Thanks. Man, I didn't realize how far I was pushing it until now," Danny said as he was led to the kitchen. "Will you be able to use your powers? If not then we can stop testing them for today," Superman told him.

Danny thought about it as they entered the kitchen. Danny stopped and stared at it, it was _normal._ No crystals, no advanced machines, it looked like a regular old kitchen. Superman got out plates for him and Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Fortress of Solitude_**

**DP**

Danny made some fries that Superman had in his fridge and a turkey sandwich. Superman was enjoying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It felt surreal to be having lunch with his hero, the fact that Superman ate felt surreal. "Is something wrong Danny?" his new mentor asked. Danny felt a little ridiculous as he admitted, "I just never thought that you ate. I mean you get your powers from the sun and all, everyone at school thought that you didn't have to eat or drink, that you got all you needed from the sun." Superman laughed at that, "That's ridiculous. I do need more nutrition than the sun can give me. Though I admit I don't have to eat as often as humans." "Really? What's the longest you ever went?" "About 5 months. The Justice League had been sent to the Gonarg System and the trip took five months to get there. I decided not to eat because I knew I could last longer so that our rations wouldn't be stretched too thin. I started getting weaker as soon as we reached Pondo, the planet that called for our help.

"Luckily the locals' physiology was similar enough to a Kryptonian's and a Human's that we could eat while we were there and restock our provisions." Danny thought about that, he had faced off against monsters from another dimension, and a few of them had once been human; while Superman had fought against and alongside aliens. "So, what was THAT like?" Danny asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. "The Pondorka'am, the people of Pondo; were very different from humans. They all looked like large grayish-blue fiddler crabs and spoke through a combination of speech and clacking their claws. They were hermaphrodites that asexually gave birth to live young, and were quite intelligent, having mastered faster-than-light travel around the time humans had invented the wheel.

"Their planet was invaded by Braniac, one of my worst foes. The Pondorka'am were brave, but they had long since abandoned war and did not have the necessary weaponry and strategies to win. So they called for the Justice League to aid them. Apparently Pondo had a unique mineral that helped efficiently power their spacecraft and Braniac wanted it for his own to more efficiently conquer the universe. To make a long story short, we defeated Braniac after a hard fought battle and the Pondorka'am made a few adjustments to our ship so we could reach Earth in one month instead of five."

"Wow," Danny said after swallowing his last bite of the sandwich, "You have anything to drink in the fridge?" "Milk, water, orange juice, lemonade, and sweet tea," Superman told him as Danny got out a cup and had some lemonade. "So, what does the Justice League do when they're not out saving the universe?" Danny asked Superman. "That depends. The League is always on call, but when individuals or groups of heroes have time they do whatever they want. It depends on the heroes. Sometimes we get together for barbecues or parties. Others prefer staying at home and relaxing with our families. All depends on the individual," Danny's new mentor explained to him.

"It must be awesome, being up in that space station, seeing the stars," Danny stopped as he imagined what it would be like to be up there. "When you see the Sun peak out from behind the Earth, it is one of the most beautiful sights you can ever see," Superman agreed. Danny finished his lemonade and focused. White rings flew up and down his body turning his black hair white, blue eyes red, and replacing his clothes with a black jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves with his white DP logo on his chest, "Alright, I'm ready to go." "What do you want to test? Your reflexes, ghost ray, ice ray perhaps?" Superman asked him as they headed back to the Training Room.

"I'll go with my ice ray, then ghost ray," Danny told him as they entered the Training Room. "Alright, I'll send combat drones after you. Each one will be tougher than the last. Tell me when they have to stop though as they can be deadly even for Kryptonians," Superman warned him. Danny nodded as he got into the ring in the middle of the room. Superman activated the drones and two small gold floating spheres went after Danny. Danny quickly blasted them away. "Level Two," Superman announced as two more drones headed for Danny only to be blasted again. So it went for the next five minutes, drone pairs would appear and Danny blasted them apart. After Level Ten Danny noticed, "Hey, these drones are getting bigger." The last two were as big as his head. "They aren't getting any bigger now. Now, they only get faster," Superman told him. Danny focused on the task and more drones appeared. Each new pair was faster than the last until Danny could barely keep up. "Okay, too fast for me," Danny said after Level 25.

"You're doing great, that last pair was flying at 174 mph. We just established your superhuman reflexes. According to the charts your reflexes are 2.2 times that of a regular human," Superman informed him. "Nice," Danny said, "Don't get too cocky though, some of the superheroes with only incredible training are at least 2.5 times as fast as a normal human," Superman informed him. "Still pretty fast," Danny said, refusing to let go of his good mood. "Get ready, the drones will be tougher from here on," his mentor warned as he let loose the next level of drones. Danny hit them like he had the last 25 pairs, but they didn't get destroyed like the others. He dodged them and put more power into his ghost ray, this time destroying them.

For the next ten minutes Danny poured more and more power into his ghost rays as he destroyed more drone pairs until finally he had to hit the last pair ten times with all his power to destroy them. "Okay, I'm done, no more," Danny said as he took a few deep breaths. "You did well; 38 levels out of 1000," Superman told him, "At full power your ghost ray packs as much punch as a low-grade anti-tank missile." "I'm on fire today," Danny happily exclaimed. "And now, we'll test your ice ray," Superman said as he stepped onto the ring, "But first; Numbers Four through Ten, report to the Training Room for cleanup and recycling duties." Seven floating gold robots entered the Training Room and opened up their chest areas where they put various parts of the drones Danny had destroyed inside them.

After 15 minutes of cleanup the robots flew out of the room, you would never have guessed that Danny had destroyed 76 combat drones in it. "Alright, for your ice ray I will be using my heat vision. You will counter it with your ice ray and I'll increase the temperature until you can't go any colder. Is that fine with you?" Superman asked. _Oh boy, my ice against his heat vision. He's stronger, faster, and just plain better than me in every way. But I can do this! _Danny swallowed his nervousness and summoned his ice power to his hands, "Okay, let's do this." Superman unleashed his heat vision and Danny countered with his ice ray. "Alright," Superman told him, "Right now I'm at 60 degrees Fahrenheit. Turning it up to 65." For the next hour Superman raised his heat vision's temperature and Danny lowered his ice ray.

At times when Danny's ice ray was stronger Superman raised the temperature even more and when Superman's heat vision seemed stronger Danny would lower his ice ray's temperature. By the time they were done Danny's eyes glowed dark blue and his skin was a light shade of blue. Icicles formed over Danny's hair yet Superman's heat vision got closer and closer until finally Danny said, "Ok-k-k-k-kay, I c-c-c-can't-t-t-t g-g-g-g-o a-n-n-y c-c-c-colder." Superman ceased his heat vision and Danny stopped using his ice ray. "I'm f-f-f-f-freezing! L-l-l-like the f-f-first t-t-time I got-t-t my ice powers," Danny said. "Do you need anything? Superman quickly asked him. "A hot-t-t-t sh-sh-shower!" Danny shivered.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the Cleansing Room, the robot's will clean up your clothes while you're showering," Superman told Danny as he led him down the hall to another door. "The Cleansing Room uses a unique mix of water and cleaning solution. It works like a shower, only you type in the temperature you need on a panel on the wall," Danny was told as eh went in. He saw the panel and went human, still freezing cold. Superman left him alone with a robot with a 3 on its chest and Danny took off his clothes and set the temperature to 120 degrees Fahrenheit. Eight streams of liquid came alive from the other side of the room, two on each side wall and two from the ceiling and two from the floor. Danny walked over to the streams and was instantly relieved as he felt his body temperature return to normal.

A faintly chemical smell filled the room as Danny felt the liquid clean off all the sweat he had accumulated over the day._ I've been working real hard today. I wonder how cold I was, probably nothing compared to Superman. _Danny wasn't angry that he wasn't as powerful as Superman; he would probably never be as powerful as him. But the fact that his childhood hero took him on as his apprentice, let him see the incredible things inside the Fortress of Solitude; nothing could compare to it. _I can't wait to tell Sam and Tucker about this. _When the liquid felt too hot to handle it shut off and through the steam floated Number 3. "Here is a towel for you Danny Phantom," the robot said as it handed him a red towel. Danny dried off and Number 3 handed him a red robe, "Your clothing will be ready for you in 207 seconds."

"Thanks," Danny said as he put the robe on, it felt as soft as a new blanket. Number 3 then left Danny alone. After about three minutes Number 3 returned with his clothes nicely folded in its robotic arms. Danny got dressed, his clothes felt nice and warm like they just got out of the dryer. "Kal-El wishes to see you in the Main Room. I will lead you to him," Number 3 informed him. Danny followed the robot to the first room he had entered in the Fortress, the one with the robots, statues, and other awesome things from Superman's numerous adventures.

**Superman**

Superman stood in the Main Room of his Fortress, looking at the results of Danny's tests. _This boy is powerful. And he already has near perfect control over most of his powers. _He heard Danny approach and said, "You've done well. Your ice ray was at -125 degrees Fahrenheit when you stopped." Danny smirked a little at this new knowledge of his limits. "I think that we're done for this week. But before I take you home, I want to tell you about secret identities," he told the younger hero. Danny's eyes widened until Superman told him, "No, I'm not telling you any other hero's secret identity. What I'm explaining to you is how important they are." Danny's eyes were less widened at this information, but they were still attentive.

"We have powers that make us incredible, some say superior, compared to normal people. Lasers from our eyes, flying, super-human strength, super-human speed, telekinesis, telepathy, shape shifting, many heroes have these abilities and more. And yet we live normal lives among regular people. Why should we do that at all?" It took Danny a minute to think about it, _good, he isn't just blurting out his answer, he's actually thinking. _Danny started to say something, then stopped and continued thinking. After about two minutes Danny seemed to finally know what he wanted to say, "Because nobody can be a hero 24/7. We need a break to just act normal so we don't go crazy." "Yes, that's a good answer, but there is another reason, do you know what that other reason is?" Superman asked. Danny thought for a few minutes, but couldn't think of anything.

"I want you to think about it, and try to answer that question in a week," Superman told his apprentice as they left the Fortress of Solitude. He grabbed Danny around the waist and took to the air, then sped back to AmityPark at 8000 mph.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

Just outside of AmityPark he slowed down and Danny went Ghost and floated. Superman got ready to fly back to Metropolis when Danny said, "I know the answer." "Alright, tell me," Superman told him. "Secret identities let heroes _stay connected. _It keeps them from letting it all go to their head," Danny said. Superman smiled and said, "Yes, exactly." Danny then smacked his face and said, "Oh man, I told Sam who you were." Superman inwardly sighed as he looked at Danny, "I'm disappointed to hear that. Danny, a secret identity is not something that can be thrown around. When you learned I was ClarkKent, the situation was desperate, I had hoped to tell you later, much later, when you had earned my trust.

"When a hero reveals their identity, it is a sign of their absolute faith in you. It is a gift and a burden. The next time you see Sam, you have to get her to promise that she'll keep my secret." "I will, I promise," Danny told him. With that, the heroes parted ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Metropolis, Delaware_**

Upon returning to Metropolis Superman spotted an explosion tear up a bank. He quickly flew down and spotted three masked robbers, one of them armed with a rocket propelled grenade launcher. "I'm going to say this once; surrender peacefully and return the money you stole," the Man of Steel warned them. The robber with the grenade launcher fired at him. Superman nonchalantly grabbed the rocket propelled grenade out of the air and blew out the exhaust. The three robbers dropped their weapons and loot and stood there as the police arrested them. Steel soon showed up as well, "So, how was the kid's first day?"

"It went good, Danny has great potential," Superman told his friend. "Then what's wrong?" Steel asked him. Superman sighed and told him, "He told his girlfriend who I am." "Oh man!" Steel exclaimed as he pressed a button on the arm of his mech-suit, "Checking online now for claims that Superman is ClarkKent. I should be able to get rid of it in an hour if-" "I don't think that's necessary, John," Superman told him, "Samantha Manson isn't a gossip or busy body; she hates those kinds of people in fact."

"Samantha Manson?! As in the heir to the Izzy Manson fortune?!" Steel blurted out. "The same," Superman said, laughing at Steel's reaction. "Wow, if Danny Phantom marries that girl, he's gonna be filthy stinking rich, as in Bruce Wayne money," Steel shook his head at the thought, and then changed the subject, "You're sure she can be trusted?" "Yes, I'm sure, but keep an eye online just to be sure," Superman told him. "Got it, see ya later," Steel rocketed off and Superman ducked into a nearby alley from which emerged ClarkKent.

**DP**

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

Danny flew over AmityPark with a lot of thoughts in his head. _I'm Superman's apprentice! I was at the Fortress of Solitude! I was __in__ it! _Then his thoughts turned to the talk he had had with his new mentor. _I screwed up. I should have known that I shouldn't have told Sam about his secret identity. _He sighed as he wondered how disappointed his hero was in him. Those thoughts left him as he heard police sirens go off. He looked down and saw two police cars chasing after a third car. A guy in the third car stuck his hand out the window and shot a gun at the police.

One of the cars was hit and slammed into the side of a building. "This looks like a job for a superhero!" Danny said out loud, _that sounded a lot better in my head. _Danny flew down and grabbed the car and lifted it up into the air. The guy pointed his gun at him and Danny dropped the car for a second. The man with the gun and the driver screamed, _why did I do that!? _Danny quickly grabbed the car again before it hit the ground and gently put it on the road. Danny tore the driver's door off and pulled the man out. His partner with the gun surrendered. The Police were there and arrested the two criminals, and Danny flew off, _that was harder than I thought it would be. _

Danny got home and called Sam. At the fifth ring she answered, "Hello?" "Sam, you remember that thing with Superman?" Danny asked, hoping she would get it without saying anything, "Yeah…?" Sam answered. "I know this sounds stupid, but you have to keep it a secret. We talked today and I should have never told you about him in the first place," Danny told her, feeling dumber by the second. "You called for that?" Sam said as if there was more to it.

"Yes," Danny said, "I know, I should trust you more, but I just felt like I had to do this. He trusts me Sam, my hero trusts me with his secrets, and I feel like I already let him down." "You're only letting him down if you quit being a hero. You're not quitting that are you?" Sam asked him, though by her tone Danny knew she didn't mean it. "Of course not!" Danny said in a pretty good imitation of Superman, "Someone has to defend the City, and keep the pretty Goth girls company; and that's me." He heard Sam laughing at that and she told him, "See you later, Hero." "See you later, Sam," Danny responded and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_Second Week_**

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

The next week Danny got up early. Everyone at school KNEW that Superman was teaching him thanks to people seeing them fly together and had been pestering him with questions all week. Danny sighed as he went out and went Ghost, flying up into the air where he knew Superman would see him, a list of questions in his hand. _I feel like such a dork doing this, _to get the kids to stop pestering him he agreed to ask Superman their questions and get answers from him. Danny soon spotted a red and blue blur flying forward and saw that it was Superman as he slowed down. Superman floated to his apprentice and asked, "Are you ready, Danny?" "Yeah, but…everyone at my school found out you were teaching me and wanted me to ask you a bunch of questions.

"I said I'd do it, if only to shut them up," Danny told his mentor. Superman smirked a little, "I expected that. I'll answer their questions, AFTER our lesson today." "What are we doing today?" Danny asked, feeling electricity running through his spine. "Today I'm going to teach you how to fight. I saw some of your battles online, you're alright, for someone with no formal training, but I've learned that a little training can go a long way," Superman told Danny as Danny got hold of his cape. With a loud sonic boom Superman took off, heading for the Fortress of Solitude.

**_Fortress of Solitude_**

Thirty minutes later they arrived at their destination and entered. The two heroes headed straight for the Training Room. They went into the ring in the middle and Superman called, "Number 26, come to the Training Room and activate the force field." One of the robots entered and went to the crystalline podium. A shimmering clear-blue force-field activated around the ring, going all the way up to the ceiling. "I'll give you a few minutes to stretch before we start," Superman told Danny. Danny rolled his shoulders, touched his toes, and cracked his neck and knuckles, all the while thinking, _He's gonna hand me my butt on a silver platter. _When he finished stretching he got into a fighting stance he saw boxers use in movies. "Alright, we're going to spar until one of us is too tired, or an emergency comes up in one of our home cities. Robot Number 23 will tell us if we're needed," Superman informed him. Danny nodded and Superman got in his own stance.

Superman rushed forward with a jab and cross combination. Danny ducked and tried a kick only for the older superhero to dodge and try to trip him. Danny flew into the air and blasted a few ice rays that were countered with Superman's heat vision. Superman flew up for an uppercut but Danny quickly went intangible just in time to avoid being hit. "Very good, use your powers to your advantage, you have powers I can't hope to imitate, use them," Superman encouraged him. Danny became tangible and went for a spinning kick only for Superman to block it and say, "The big moves like that sacrifice speed for power. If you're facing a stronger opponent, try to wear them down with smaller moves instead."

Superman then went for three fast side kicks that Danny just barely dodged. Danny floated away to make distance and blasted a few dozen ghost rays as fast as he could. Superman countered several with blasts of his heat vision and narrowly dodged the rest, thinking, _he's fast, but he lacks subtlety and technique. _Superman lowered his heat vision to 90 degrees as he blasted at Danny who countered with an ice ray then split himself in two. _I forgot he could do that, _the Man of Steel thought as the two Danny's blasted at him at the same time. Superman flew down then went for the Danny on the left. That Danny went intangible and the second one tried a haymaker punch. Superman blocked the attack and went for a cross that hit that Danny hard, making it disappear in a puff. Superman quickly turned around and blocked the real Danny's punch and went for a combination of jabs and crosses that would make any boxer jealous.

Danny dodged the first few but quickly resorted to staying intangible, _I knew it; I can't fight on his level! _Danny flew around the ring, Superman following him, trying to think of what to do. _Wait a minute! I can turn invisible! _Danny quickly turned invisible and flew up to the roof. "Stealth attacks, very effective. Batman and Nightwing use them all the time," Superman told him, trying to see him with his X-ray vision. Not finding him anywhere with his X-ray vision he closed his eyes and focused his hearing. He heard the air being displaced as Danny went for a punch. Superman deflected it and went for a round kick that passed through the young Halfa Hero like wind.

"Not bad, but you forgot about my superhuman senses," Superman cautioned him, "Invisibility and stealth only work when your opponent can't compensate." So the two heroes went on for the next hour, neither being able to land any blows on the other. What Danny lacked in finesse and experience he made up for with his intangibility. Superman encouraged his pupil to try harder and push himself throughout the match. By the time they were done Danny was exhausted, he never felt so outmatched in his life, not even when he fought Dark Danny. When they stopped his mentor said, "You did good Danny. You're a better fighter than I was at your age, and when I first started being a hero in public."

"Thanks, but you totally had me beat," Danny said as he went back to his normal human form. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. I've been fighting for almost 20 years now; you've been fighting for…16 months now, right?" Danny nodded and his mentor continued, "Your only problems are inexperience and lack of training. You should take up a martial art, or if you don't have time for formal training, maybe ask someone you know to show you some techniques." "Can't you do that?" Danny asked him. "Yes, but my own skills aren't all that advanced, according to Batman I'm an intermediate level martial artist at best. If you get training in techniques themselves, it should be with someone qualified to teach you," Superman explained, boggling Danny's mind. _Sure didn't look 'intermediate' from where I was standing._

"We're gonna take a small break, you can ask me your questions, then we'll go another round, see what happens," Superman told Danny. "Okay," Danny took the questions out of his pocket, "Might as well get the embarrassing ones out of the way first. What is your favorite color?" For the next half-hour Superman answered Danny's questions, no matter how stupid, silly, or weird they were, except for ones about his personal life and the lives of members of the Justice League. Danny was surprised at some of the answers; they made Superman appear more…_normal_. Danny looked at his mentor when the questions were done; he almost forgot how casually he could lift up a 500,000 ton key, or flies at over ten times the speed of sound.

As Robot Number 26 reactivated the force field and Danny went Ghost again. This time Danny flew forward throwing ghost rays like nobody's business. Superman dodged them all and used his super-speed to get behind Danny and grabbed his left foot, throwing him into the force field. "Don't forget to stay aware of your environment. Not all your enemies will come at you from the front," Superman warned him as he charged forward. Danny dodged his fist and tried to kick him in the side. Superman grabbed his foot but Danny was ready and went intangible, slipping out of his grasp. Danny backed away from the older superhero, charging up a snowball. Superman charged forward and went for a kick that Danny barely dodged and threw the snowball, freezing the Man of Steel solid.

Danny didn't have long to gloat as a second later Superman exploded out of the ice, "That was a good counterattack." Superman then blasted his heat vision at Danny who countered with an ice ray. As the two battled Danny thought, _he's holding back deliberately. As powerful as he is, he could wipe the floor with me, and then some. _For the next hour they went back and forth, Danny barely holding his own, his mentor encouraging him to push himself as hard as he could all the way. Suddenly, Danny actually managed to land a blow on Superman, charged up with his ectoplasmic energy and Superman flew back and hit the force field surrounding the ring.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry sir!" Danny quickly screamed. Superman shook his head as they both floated down to the floor. "That…actually hurt," a confused Superman said. He then turned to Danny and said, "Danny, I want you to turn human and then back to your Ghost Form. I want to see the transformation through my X-ray vision." Danny was confused but did as he was told. When he was back in his Ghost Form Superman said, "I thought so. It seems that your powers are derived from magic." "You're kidding," Danny said, he knew that they were unusual, but actual magic? "It's true. I had a feeling that was the case, but that punch and what I just saw with my X-ray vision confirmed it. You're magical," Superman asserted.

"This makes it a little easier to know how to train your powers. All magic has rules, no matter what kind of magic it is, good or evil or alien," Superman explained to Danny. "From what we know of your adventures, your powers work like your muscles, the more often you use them and push them, the stronger they become. Also, they appear to be linked to your mental state as well." Danny thought about all his adventures and realized that it was true. He was always his strongest when the people he cared about needed him to be stronger, or he would get new powers when his life was on the line. No matter how much he tried otherwise, his new powers only showed when he needed them, either to save himself or the people he cared about.

"So, I just gotta keep practicing with my powers and push myself and I'll get stronger," Danny said, "You may even develop more powers," Superman nodded in agreement. Danny was thrilled at the idea and jumped back into the ring, "One more round!" Superman smiled at his apprentice's eagerness and said, "One more round then, but keep in mind, you won't get stronger overnight; and I could be wrong about you getting new powers." Danny didn't let that dampen his mood as he got into a fighting stance; _I wonder how I'd do on the ground. _

Superman got into his stance and Robot Number 26 reactivated the force field. Danny ran forward and tried a haymaker punch. Superman saw what his intentions were and bounced on the balls of his feet and dodged Danny's attack. "When on the ground you have to keep moving. Bounce on the balls of your feet to stay in motion and always ready to move," he then went for a kick that Danny barely dodged. Danny started bouncing like Superman and they continued on with the match. Danny threw punches as fast as he could and Superman dodged and blocked them all. After 15 minutes Danny's legs got tired from bouncing and he started to walk normally.

"Bad idea Danny," Superman warned him as he jumped forward and attacked. Danny could only walk around intangibly as he was too slow to block or dodge Superman's blows. "You need to train to keep it up. Soon as you slow down you become open to attacks. I've seen it more times than you would believe. Sometimes I was on the receiving end of it," Superman told him as he backed away, "You just have to push yourself." Danny nodded and started bouncing again, drawing on his ectoplasm for energy as he came forward for a kick to Superman's solar plexus. Superman blocked it and tried to trip Danny who bounced back and blasted a ghost ray. Superman countered it with heat vision and went forward for a punch and kick combination that Danny phased through before trying his ice ray.

It was at that moment that Danny's ectoplasm ran out and he turned human, falling on his butt in exhaustion. Superman helped his apprentice up saying, "That's enough for today. You did well for someone with no formal training." Danny felt pretty good about himself, even though he more or less had his butt kicked. Superman and Danny had lunch and while they ate Superman asked, "Danny, have you been using your powers against human criminals?" Danny swallowed his food and said, "Yeah, last week I stopped some bank robbers." "Tell me about it," his mentor continued, and Danny told him everything, including about how he almost killed the robbers when he dropped the car carrying them. Superman looked at Danny, his thoughts conflicted. _Is he trying to live up to my example? He's too powerful to go all out on normal humans, but he's too good to just stand there and do nothing. He was reckless, but then so was I at that age. _

Danny was nervously looking at his mentor's neutral face, wondering if his apprenticeship was already over. After about five minutes Superman finally said, "You were reckless, going into that situation without a plan. Now, I'll admit, plans don't always work, but many times they do. You were lucky that the robbers were unprepared for you. However, the fact that you managed to solve the problem without anyone getting gravely injured is a good sign." Danny let out a sigh of relief before Superman continued, "You can make just parts of your body intangible, right?" "Yeah, I knew I should have made my body intangible and kept my hands solid after I stopped the robbers," Danny admitted. Superman smiled at this, "That's good; you already realized your mistakes. You need to keep that in mind, this," Superman pointed to his head, "is your greatest power. All our powers and abilities are useless if we can't apply them the correct way."

Superman and Danny got up and Superman flew his apprentice home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Third Week_**

**Superman**

**_Metropolis, Delaware_**

As Superman flew over Metropolis, ready to go to AmityPark, he overheard someone on the streets say, "_I got the merchandise." _He stopped his flight and listened closer, the person talking was only a mile away, south by southeast, near Brand Street. He flew in that direction and kept listening in. "_Good work, Officer Bryan. Report back to HQ immediately," _Superman stopped listening as he realized that he had heard the conclusion to an undercover operation. He turned around and flew at 800 mph to AmityPark.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

Superman flew over AmityPark, curious that he didn't see Danny waiting for him. After flying around two more times he headed for his house. Mrs. Fenton answered the door. "Oh, Superman, why are you here?" she asked. "Sorry to intrude Mrs. Fenton, but I haven't seen Danny, is he home?" Superman asked her. "Danny went to see Sam before he left," Maddie told him. As he turned to leave she asked, "How is Danny doing?" The Man of Steel smiled as he said, "Danny is enthusiastic and always ready to learn and get better. He has the potential to be one of the greatest heroes of his generation." Maddie smiled with pride as he flew off, heading for Samantha Manson's house.

He knocked on the door for a tall brunette maid to open the door. "You have got to be joking," she said. "I assure you ma'am that I am quite real. I'm here to get Danny, it's about time for his weekly training regimen," Superman told the incredulous maid. "Whatever, though Sam is not going to like this one bit," the maid said as she went to Sam's room. Five minutes later Danny appeared in Ghost Form, purple lipstick marks on his face. Superman gave an amused snort as they flew up and Danny asked, "What?" "I'll show you when we get to the Fortress," Superman managed, fighting to keep himself from laughing.

**_Fortress of Solitude_**

As soon as they entered the Fortress of Solitude Danny asked "Okay, what is so funny?" Superman called one of the robots over and had Danny look at it. Danny saw his reflection on the robot's metal surface and blushed as he realized he had lipstick on his face. The robot gave him a towel to wipe his face off; Danny was beet red when he was done cleaning Sam's lipstick off. "There's nothing to be ashamed of," Danny's superheroic teacher told him, "One must work to maintain their relationships after all. We'll keep this week's lesson shorter than last time." "Okay, so, what are we doing today?"

**DP**

Danny wondered what else they could do today. Superman's smile vanished as he started to talk. _Not a good sign, _"Danny, I've skirted around this issue enough. The fact is, you are powerful, even if all our previous tests may say otherwise; you could be one of the most powerful individuals on this planet. The reason I decided to train you is to make sure that you can control this power." Danny said, "The Ghostly Wail." Superman nodded, "We need to focus on containing that technique's power, it is simply too dangerous for us to not at least try to contain it."

Danny and his teacher started waling through the Fortress as they spoke until they came to a room. Superman entered it and came out with a small grey cube, "This machine will measure your power, as well as its volume. It might help us to discover what affects the Ghostly Wail's power level." Superman and Danny went out of the Fortress into the frozen wasteland surrounding it. "Okay, take a deep breath and yell as loud as you can," Superman told Danny. Danny took in as much air as his body could hold and yelled out like he had just seen Mr. Lancer in a swimsuit! After he stopped yelling Superman told him how loud he yelled, "127 decibels. That was quite a scream." "Thanks," Danny said. "Okay, now, use your Ghostly Wail," Superman told him, getting out of the way of the sonic attack but close enough for his machine to measure it.

Danny took in another deep breath and let a Ghostly Wail loose for about a minute before he stopped. Danny looked at Superman who looked at his machine. "140 decibels, and an energy output of 2 kilotons of dynamite." "That sounds dangerous," Danny said, he knew what the Ghostly Wail could do, but hearing that it measured up to kilotons of dynamite made it seem even stronger. "It is," Superman agreed; then they floated there for a few minutes, Superman deep in thought. _I have no idea how I can control my Ghostly Wail, aside from how long I used it, and I always passed out before. I have no idea how long I can do this._

**Superman**

_The Ghostly Wail appears to be an empowered sonic attack, like Black Canary's. But hers doesn't measure up to the kiloton, only the ton; meaning that ectoplasmic energy plays a big part of its power. And yet it is also at least partially sonic in nature… _"Okay, Danny, I want you to do that again, this time, try to not yell as loudly." _I hope this works._

Danny said, "Got it," and used another Ghostly Wail, this one much quieter. When he was done Superman looked at his machine, the Universal Measuring Computer. Superman told his apprentice, "127 decibels, and 1.4 kilotons." _Yes, this can work! _Danny looked exhausted from using two Ghostly Wails together so soon. Superman asked him, "Can you give me just one more Ghostly Wail?" Danny looked exhausted, but there was solid determination in his eyes.

**DP**

_One more. I have one more, just one more. _Danny felt like he had just fought Dark Danny again, and Vlad Plasmius after him. "Okay," Danny said, not wanting to talk too much and waste energy. Danny floated down and Superman followed him, looking concerned. "You don't have to do this if you can't," Superman warned him. "No, I can do this. One more Ghostly Wail, coming up," Danny assured him, feeling weak. _NO! I CAN DO THIS! __I__ defeated my evil future, __I__ beat the Ghost King, and __I__ saved the world! __**I can do this!**_

Danny unleashed one more Ghostly Wail, even quieter than the last one…

"DANNY!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_Fortress of Solitude_**

Danny woke up in a white room, on a circular bed. The fabric was soft and metallic looking. Superman walked up to him and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, how long was I out?" Danny asked feeling exhausted. "It's been two hours," Danny's teacher told him. _Not as long as it could have been, _Danny thought, trying to console himself. "I think you need to go home, you pushed yourself too hard to continue today, but it was worth it. This cube, the Universal Measuring Computer, calculated that that third Ghostly Wail was 107 decibels and released 0.8 kilotons of energy. It seems that how much energy you put into the attack, and how loud you yell, affect its power." Danny and Superman walked out of the bedroom as Superman explained this to him.

"Can you turn into your Ghost Form?" Superman asked. "Yeah," Danny confirmed as he went Ghost. Superman wrapped his arm around him and headed back to AmityPark at 8000 mph.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

As the two superheroes flew into AmityPark they spotted a giant blob monster ghost attacking it. Superman quickly flew over to it and Danny blasted it with three explosive energy discs. The monster roared as it swung a slimy arm, Danny and Superman dodged it easily and Superman answered with his heat vision. The blob monster swung its arm faster than expected, knocking Superman back and through four billboards. "Superman!" Danny yelled, _time to get serious! _Danny quickly poured his icy energy into a snowball attack and flew right into the blob monster, freezing it solid. Danny then poured his ectoplasmic energy into his foot and kicked the blob monster to pieces.

Superman appeared again as Danny sucked the pieces into his Thermos. "Are you alright?" Danny asked him. "I'm fine, I've taken harder hits than that," Superman assured him. "You're sure?" Danny said, sounding surprised. "Trust me, I've had worse," Superman told him. "Okay," Danny said, only partially mollified. "See you next week Danny," Superman said, and flew back to Metropolis.

**Superman**

**_Metropolis, Delaware_**

Superman returned home to see Kara pound Silver Banshee down to the ground, right where Steel was waiting. Steel quickly grabbed the super criminal and forced some anti-magical handcuffs on her, draining her of her powers. Steel rocketed off to deliver his prisoner back to Stryker's Prison. Superman flew over to Kara and asked, "So, what did Silver Banshee want this time?" Kara looked at him and said, "Some old Celtic sword the MetropolisMuseum got last week. She thought it was a magic sword called 'Moralltach'. Apparently, it can cut anything, and if it cuts you, you die, period, no matter how small the cut, you're dead." "It's a good thing she didn't get her hands on it," Superman agreed, "We should have Doctor Fate look at it."

"I'll handle that Kal, you need to get back to your day job," Kara told him. Superman nodded and headed into an alley near The Daily Planet. ClarkKent entered the Planet and excitedly went to his desk. "Where's the fire Smallville?" Lois asked him. "I got a story," Clark told her, his hands typing away at his computer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_Metropolis, Delaware_**

It was a regular Wednesday for ClarkKent. Wake up, have breakfast, stop a mugging on the way to work; nothing too special. Lois and him had just finished a quick lunch and were now at Metropolis's public Art Museum interviewing art critic Gerald Argento. Lois was barely keeping her patience as the condescending man explained the differences between early and late period work of Norman Rockwell. _Can this guy's head get any bigger? _Clark thought as he made notes to help Lois. She was barely keeping herself from knocking Argento out, Clark could tell by how her beautiful legs tensed and a small twitch flicked in her neck. _Stay calm, Lois, ignore the fact that you want to clock his lights out…not that I would blame you if you did. _

Suddenly, Argento stopped talking and slammed his head into the wall. Instead of the thud and blood one expected, Lois and Clark heard…_an eggshell!? _Clark pulled Lois away as the art critic hit his head three more times, and a large crack appeared over his forehead. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Lois yelled, as the people around them started screaming at Argento's odd behavior. The two reporters watched as Argento then grasped the top of his head and opened it, and a little man in a purple suit jumped out. Clark got in front of Lois, getting ready for a fight, "Mxyzptlk." The infamous prankster from the 5th dimension took off his purple derby hat and bowed, "As always." "What have you done to Gerald Argento?!" Lois yelled at him.

Mxyzptlk turned to the art critic and saw that he had stopped moving, "Nothing that can't be fixed." With a small flash Gerald Argento's head was back to normal and he ran away. "Now that that's taken care of, on to the fun part," the imp said as he turned to Clark. "What do you want this time?" Clark asked him, looking around to see only Lois was there before changing into his Superman costume in a blue and red blur. "I've heard that you're training a new superhero, Danny Phantom. I'm interested in seeing what the kid's made of," Mxyzptlk started, then Superman grabbed him by his suit's collar and threatened, "Stay away from him." Mxyzptlk looked at him and laughed, "So little faith in your student already? And I heard that he saved this little orb while you and your Justice League pals were off dealing with some intergalactic threat."

"Danny doesn't concern you, and isn't it beneath you to play games with a teenager?" Superman retorted. Mxyzptlk smiled, "And yet that teenager has saved the world several times, one time which he made sure no one ever found out, kept his hometown safe from ghosts night after night, and kissed his crush, a lot more than you ever did at his age. But if you insist, I'll see how well you can do against an army of ghosts!" "What!?" Lois and Superman managed before Mxyzptlk disappeared in a poof of smoke. A green light appeared in the sky as Superman and Lois came out of the museum. A swirling green portal as big as a football stadium opened up in the sky over Metropolis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

**DP**

Danny had just gotten out of school and was flipping through the channels on his TV. Nothing special appeared to be on when eh thought he heard the word 'ghost'. Danny turned back to the channel, showing a blonde woman saying, "…if from nowhere a giant portal appeared over the skies of Metropolis, and thousands of creatures poured out of it. My sources have confirmed that these are indeed 'ghosts' the likes of which helped aid the superhero Danny Phantom save Earth from Disasteroid and haunt his hometown of Amity Park, Indiana. While Superman, Supergirl and Steel, along with Metropolis's Special Crimes Unit are giving it their all, it appears that there is little they can do against this…"

Danny blocked the rest out as he called Sam, "Sam, I just saw the news, Metropolis is under attack from ghosts!" "But how!?" Sam said, "I don't know, but we gotta get there fast, I'll get my folks, you get Valerie and Tucker, and get to my house, we're gonna need all the help we can get!" Danny hung up on her and called his Mom, "Mom, there's ghosts invading Metropolis, we gotta help!" "We're on our way!" Maddie told him and Danny heard his parent's car start in the background. Danny went Ghost and headed for the library where Jazz was. He phased in and flew up to her, "Jazz, Metropolis is getting invaded by ghosts, I need you and everyone else now!" Jazz closed her book and Danny picked her up and flew back to his house.

Their parent's car was already there, and as soon as Danny and Jazz phased in they saw Sam, Tucker, and Valerie there too. Sam was in a blue jumpsuit like his Mom's, Tucker in an orange one like his Dad, and Valerie was in her red suit. "Where're Mom and Dad?" Jazz asked. "They're packing up the Specter Speeder with as many weapons as they can fit." Sam told her as the teens all went to the Lab. "Okay, let's go," Jack said as him and Maddie got in the front, Valerie, Sam, Tucker and Jazz squeezed into the back with all the weapons. Danny grabbed the Specter Speeder and phased it out of the house then squeezed in next to Tucker. The Specter Speeder sped off for Metropolis.

**_Metropolis, Delaware_**

**Superman**

Superman punched a cowboy looking ghost into the distance and blasted another ghost that looked like a medieval executioner with his heat vision. _There's so many! _The Man of Steel was blasted by a ghost ray and was sent flying ten feet before he stopped and answered the attack with heat vision. No matter how many he, Kara, and Steel hit, or how hard, they just kept coming, and more and more ghosts came from the giant portal in the sky. Superman used his super speed and went through twenty ghosts lined up before him, only to pass through the last one then get decked with an uppercut and another ghost to pull his cape and throw him into a roof of an apartment building.

_Thank God we evacuated the surrounding area; _he thought as he flew up and watched Steel blast four ghosts back with his arm lasers and Kara used her super breath to freeze twenty more solid and smashed them to pieces. Superman flew up and used the same tactic. The Police on the street, even those armed with the latest laser technology, were barely a nuisance to the ghosts as their weapons barely put a scratch on them. Superman was a blur as he hit out at everything that looked like a ghost, only to be stopped when he was all of a sudden encased in a block of ice. He quickly focused and burst out of the ice, only to get punched by a muscular ghost that looked like a lumberjack. Superman punched him back and kicked him away then turned around and punched a giant bear ghost through three buildings.

Steel hit a ghost eel back with his hammer and blasted it with his arm laser only to get grabbed by another ghost that looked like a knight. Steel dropped his hammer and pounded his elbow into where the ribs would be if the ghost was human. The ghost went intangible and he lost his balance and fell backwards. He quickly compensated his fall and blasted away with his lasers, only for them to pass through the ghost. "Oh sh-" Steel was blasted with a ghost ray before he could speak and was sent flying into the distance.

Supergirl was mobbed by twenty ghosts piled on top of her. "GET OFF!" she screamed as she forced them off and blasted them with her heat vision, only for a giant Amazon looking ghost to wrap her up with a net then swing her around and throw her into the street.

**DP**

The Specter Speeder slowed stopped and landed on a building with a giant brass globe on it. Just as they got out they saw a tall man in dented armor, even taller than Jack, crash in front of them. "It's Steel!" Tucker yelled as he ran to the hero. Steel sat up and shook his head, "Kid, hide!" he told Tucker as he groggily stood up. "Hold on, Mr. Steel, we're the cavalry," Tucker told him and indicated Danny and everyone else. Steel smiled, "Finally. You have anything that can close that portal?" Steel asked as he pointed to the source of all the ghosts.

Jack smiled, "Sure do!" as he went into the back of the Specter Speeder and dug through the weapons. "We need to get these weapons to the Police A.S.A.P., and something for Supergirl and Superman too, these ghosts are tough," Steel told everyone. "I got it!" Jack said, running up to Steel, "It's Ecto-Dejecto; weakens all things ectoplasmic and reduces them to nothing. It should help close that portal." "You sure about that Dad? The last batch only made them stronger," Danny said, feeling nervous about just making the portal bigger if he used it. Maddie told him, "We're sure sweetie, your father and I tested it while you were training with Superman, it works like a charm."

"Alright, give me a weapon and I'll lead you to where we gotta go," Steel told Jack. Jack showed him to the Specter Speeder and Steel dug through until he found an ecto-rifle. "Alright, we need to deliver the rest of these weapons to the Police; Danny Phantom, you can make copies right?" "Way ahead of you," Danny said as he made several copies and pulled boxes out of the Specter Speeder. "Alright, the ghosts are 30 miles northeast of here, you can't miss them. Fire at will; all civilians have been evacuated." With that they flew off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_Metropolis, Delaware_**

**Superman**

A giant centaur charged forward trying to trample Superman. The Man of Steel quickly dodged it and kicked one of its horse legs, making it stop and giving him time to knock it out with a quick punch to the jaw. Superman didn't have much time to celebrate as he was soon frozen in a block of ice yet again. He quickly broke out and fired his heat vision at thirty ghosts that were flying towards him only to get a kick in the solar plexus from below knocking the wind out of him. Fifty ghosts dog piled him and they all crashed into the street. "RRRRRRGH!" Superman groaned as he pushed against them with all his might, sending them flying up. Superman quickly flew up and spun as fast as he could, sucking at least 100 ghosts and sending them flying.

_It's no use, there's just too many, _Superman realized as he saw more ghosts come out of the portal. As he got ready to fight to the last he saw a blue ice beam freeze twenty ghost then a funnel-like ray of light sucked them into a Thermos. "Danny!" Superman yelled out in relief. "The cavalry's arrived!" Danny yelled as he flew into the fray, blasting ghosts left and right with his ghost rays and sucking them up with his Thermos. Danny's friend Tucker was riding on what looked like a flying surf-board with a red clad woman blasting away with ecto guns as they flew over to Superman. "Here, these should help," Tucker said as he handed him a pair of gauntlets. "Ghost Gauntlets, ghosts can't phase through it and when it hits, it hits hard," Tucker explained as Superman put them on. "Where's Steel?" Superman asked. "Right here!" his friend replied, rocketing over and blasting ghosts with a laser firing rifle.

"Here," Steel said as he landed near him and handed a bottle of green fluid, "The Fenton's say that this spray should close the portal. We'll cover you while you do that," Steel told him. Tucker nodded and the woman in red said, "We got this." Superman recognized Valerie Grey's voice and nodded. They all flew up in the air, Steel, Valerie, and Tucker blasting at ghosts the whole way as Superman flew forward with the Ecto-Dejecto. Out of the corners of his eyes Superman saw the tide turning. On the ground Danny's sister Jazz and girlfriend Sam were leading the Police to victory, on the rooftops Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were break dancing as lasers in their suits fired away. He was most amazed as Danny flew through the air, blasting with ice and ghost rays and handling the ghosts like they were nothing alongside Kara who was hitting anything ghostly in her way with Ghost Gauntlets like the ones he was wearing.

Superman flew higher and higher and finally reached the Ghost Portal. _Please work, _he begged as he sprayed the Ecto-Dejecto onto the portal. Like magic the portal started shrinking and fewer ghosts came out of it. "Yes!" Superman crowed as the portal continued to shrink. "My my, we can't have this end too quickly now, can we?" Superman heard Mxyzptlk say. All of the sudden everything went green, and intense pain shocked through his body. Superman looked and saw a glowing green dust covering his whole body. "Kryptonite…" he gasped as he started plummeting to Earth.

**DP**

Danny couldn't believe it; he was actually fighting side by side with Supergirl. She was just as strong as he'd heard and was handling herself like no one's business. Danny snapped out of his fanboying when he saw a green object falling to the ground from the portal in the sky. Supergirl gasped, "Its Kal, he's covered in Kryptonite dust!" "Oh man!" Danny yelled, flying as fast as he could to catch him. Danny caught his hero, who slurred, "Water…gets…dust…off…" Danny spotted a water tower and flew towards it, "Oh no you don't," he heard a voice say, then red flowers fell on top of him, and pain shot through his body. _Blood Blossoms! _Danny's mind screamed as he fell on a rooftop. Danny screamed as he felt the flowers burn like acid. "Danny!" he heard Tucker scream as him and Valerie flew next to him, "We gotta get these flowers off him!" Tucker yelled at Valerie as he grabbed some and threw them off his friend. Valerie stood there blasting at ghosts that saw Danny's predicament and were trying to get him. All of a sudden a massive burst of water fell on them, washing the flowers off.

Danny stood to see Superman, stand up, a partly melted water tower behind him. Superman stood up and flew back at the portal. Danny got up himself and helped Valerie and Tucker fight off the ghosts that were approaching.

The battle went on for ten more minutes before everyone stopped and realized there were no more ghosts. A quick look skyward showed that the portal was gone as Superman floated down to Danny. "We did it!" Danny yelled. "Indeed you did, not bad kid," the same voice said. Danny turned around and saw a little man in a purple suit floating with him and Superman. "Who are you?" Danny asked, getting ready to fight again. "Mr. Mxyzptlk," the imp said, taking a bow, "I made that portal that Blue Boy here closed to see how good the two of you were. I must say, you're not half bad," Mxyzptlk told him. "Well, this was fun, I can't wait until next time, but I'll be going now. Kltpzyxm!" With that Mxyzptlk disappeared. "What just happened?" Danny asked, confused. "That was Mxyzptlk; he's a being from the Fifth Dimension who alters reality in this dimension for fun. It appears we just gave him his fill of fun for now, so he went back home," Superman explained.

"Man, that guy must be a pain to deal with," Danny commented as he sat down, "You have no idea," Superman agreed as he sat down next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_Fourth Week_******

**Superman**

Lois woke up before her husband. Before he got ready to fly off she pulled him into a passionate kiss, "Don't be too long, I got plans for you," she told him. Superman smirked as he left through the window. As he flew up he took one last look at his city. Despite everything it had been through, Metropolis was still here, the people still believed in their hero. "I will never stop protecting you," he promised as he flew off to AmityPark.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

**DP**

Danny finished his breakfast and went Ghost. As he phased through the roof and flew up into the sky, he looked at his home town. No matter what, he would always protect it.

**_Metropolis, Delaware_**Danny spotted a red and blue blur appear over the horizon and flew off to meet him.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**** I feel I should explain to my loyal readers what took so long for me to write this. Writer's Block, a very bad case of writer's block made it hard to write the first seven chapters of this story. After I finished that seventh chapter I decided to start publishing to light a fire on my lazy butt. And it worked. Thank you for reading, leave a review if you would be so kind, I need feedback to improve my writing. I plan to write a third story in this series where a grown Danny joins the Justice League. That'll be a while though.**


End file.
